


A Quiet Night

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Jocelyn and Leliana nervously try to confess their feelings for each other
Relationships: Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 12





	A Quiet Night

The camp was asleep, already in their tents. Everyone except Jocelyn, who was sitting outside, wrapped in a massive fur cloak, attempting to stave off the cold. Leliana walked over to her, sitting next to her. 

“You know, you don’t have to keep watch tonight,” Jocelyn said, pulling the cloak more tightly around her as the snow began to fall. “Wouldn’t you rather be in your warm tent than out here?” 

“I thought that you would enjoy my company,” Leliana said. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“Of course not!” Jocelyn exclaimed. “I like your company.” 

“As do I,” Leliana said, wrapping her arm around Jocelyn. “I enjoy these nights at camp.” 

“I do too,” Jocelyn said. “They’re peaceful. At least, when the darkspawn aren’t around.” 

“It’s good to find peace in troubled times. I especially like it when we keep watch together, talking into the night. Well, I talk and you listen, mostly.” 

“You have more interesting things to say,” Jocelyn said. “Your life has been interesting, and all I know is magic and darkspawn.” 

“Well, yes,” Leliana said, getting a bit nervous. “But what I’m trying to say is, I like having you with me. Next to me.” 

“Well, I enjoy your company,” Jocelyn said. “You’re...” she stopped. “You’re a really good friend.” 

“Yes, as are you,” Leliana said, her voice a little higher, “and sometimes, I wonder...what if we could be more than that?” 

Jocelyn looked at her, a bit dumbfounded. “You...you want to be with me?” 

“Well, of course I do!” Leliana exclaimed. “Why else would I spend so much time with you. 

Jocelyn paused, processing her words.  _ Does she feel the same? Was I misreading her?  _

“Well,” Jocelyn began, her face turning a bit red “I’ve always wanted to be more than friends. I thought I had made it obvious.” 

Leliana blushed. “Wait, you’ve liked me the whole time, and you didn’t say anything! And after I said all that..embarrassing stuff! I mean...”   
Jocelyn didn’t seem to be listening anymore. Before Leliana knew it, she was kissing her. Leliana pulled her close, kissing back, her fingers running through Jocelyn’s hair. 

“Well,” Leliana said, breathless “that settles it.” Jocelyn sat back, blushing. 

“That was...nice,” Joss said. She took off her cloak and arranged it so that Leliana could join her under it. Sitting by the fire, Leliana thought that she hadn’t felt this safe since she had left the Chantry. 


End file.
